Open House At The Hall Of Justice
by unoaranya30
Summary: Everyone is invited to the open house at the Hall of Justice. There are lots of games and prizes. Flying in the Bat jet is out of the question. Flying with Superman is a good Possibility. Selina gets an idea.
1. Chapter 1

Open House At The Hall Of Justice

What Kind Of Games Should We Have?

It was all over the news and everyone was invited.

That meant, of course, that the Hall of Justice would be filled with strangers, families, kids, women of all ages, trying to catch the eye of any number of male heroes, and numerous men, young and old, getting as much of an eyeful as possible of the lovely ladies of the Justice League.

It was the Justice Leagues one year anniversary so a celebration was in order. There would have been a large crowd regardless of the occasion, but to add to the excitement and fame of the event was the fact that the Justice League had just thwarted an invasion by an army of Lion men.

Yes, having seen the League defeat an army of walking a talking lions had really put the JLA's popularity through the roof.

Not surprisingly it was the Flash, Booster and Blue Beetle that had suggested an open house. They had actually suggested it on live television thus making it harder to back down from.

It wasn't that security would be a problem, not with Thangarian and Kryptonian technology, Superman's senses, J'onn's telepathy, Hal's ring and Batman's bat lie detector. No one was worried about vandalism or even villains getting close. It was just that now everyone had to put their private affairs on hold because Wally, Booster and Ted ran and then shut their mouth's about five minutes before their brains caught up with their words.

Once their brains did, the first word out of each of their mouths was, "crap!"

The three of them knew they were in for a lecture. What really surprised them was that several of the League members thought their idea a good one. The ones that did not like the idea or outright hated it were promised that security would be tight and that the public would only be given a tour of the outside of the Hall and of the main room inside. No one would be taken to the satellite or to any other rooms.

Batman didn't care. He was not going to be there. Other than the League members there were very few who knew he actually existed. He planned on keeping it that way.

Some of the League members pouted when they heard he wouldn't be there. Wally voiced the hopes of most of the group. "But, Bats! You can't back out like that and leave me hanging! We were gonna offer people rides in the batjet! Shoot! I wanted to ride in the batjet! It wouldn't be everybody! Just the individuals that won certain games and maybe acquired enough tokens, you know, like they do at some of those kid's party restaurants!"

Hal, Ollie, Booster, Ted, Dinah, Zatanna, Donna and Kara all tried to convince him to do it.

J'onn, Diana, Kal, Kator and Shayera, Arthur and Mera, John and Vixen, Scott and Big Barda and Captain Atom all understood Batman's reasons and said nothing.

Robin understood as well and was understandably aghast at the idea. "Holy sudden revelations, Batman! Our secret would be out!"

So the League continued with its preparations for the open house without the option of offering anyone a ride in the mysterious and sleek batjet.

This of course got the rest of the group brain storming for ideas and games. There were many.

Ted suggested they have some kind of science project for the kids to do.

Booster thought it would be cool to have a bikini modeling contest for ladies between the ages of eighteen and twenty one. The first, second and third place winners would get their picture taken with him and show up in one of his commercials.

Wally wanted to have a race. The winner would get to kiss Donna. When he produced his rough sketch of the signup sheet for the races it was noted that Wally's name showed up on each list.

Hal thought that maybe he should offer the winners of the bikini modeling contest a trip to space and back, still in their bikini's naturally, with him. It would, of course be quite safe. They would be enveloped in a green energy bubble at all times and he would never leave their side.

Ollie thought maybe he could give the winners private bow lessons.

Shayera asked Hal and Booster why the women in the contest had to be between eighteen and twenty one. The two thought about it for a minute and both agreed that the age range was too narrow. Being understanding and of generous minds they extended the range from eighteen to twenty three without complaint.

They league ladies just rolled their eyes. Shayera mumbled something about hitting them with her mace but Hal and Booster didn't hear her.

Donna saw Diana and Kal glancing at one another. She noted that sometimes, they smiled warmly, others, they blushed. It gave her an idea. "Hey, why don't we have a contest. Sort of like a mini athletic tournament for the ladies. Superman flies the winner around the world."

All of the ladies became visibly excited at the suggestion. Donna watched her sister's eyes sparkle with anticipation for a moment and then she was back in control. She laughed inside, "I knew it!" she thought.

Superman coughed to get everyone's attention. "We've been deciding prizes for young women but what about children. I thought Ted's idea was good. I could work up some sort of experiments for them to perform as well. I also think we could do something for each of the children. Maybe I could bring Krypto with me that day. He behaves himself around kid's fine. I'm sure it'll be a day they'll never forget."

The guys were all speechless.

Finally Hal and Wally found their voices. "Wow, Supes! I never thought of that! It's a great idea! The kids will love it!" they said it simultaneously.

Dinah leaned over towards Diana and Shayera and asked, "Why does that not surprise me in the least?" The three of them burst out laughing.

Booster solved the dilemma for himself, Ollie, Wally and Hal. "That is a great idea, Supes. Why don't we have competitions and games for the kids and competitions and games for the ladies?"

Dinah looked at Donna and winked, "So the ladies still get flown around by Superman if they win the tournament?"

"Absolutely!" Donna responded before anyone else could butt in.

"I also think that there should be a grand prize drawing for kids and adults. The person that is drawn gets to pick what he or she wants to do or get as a prize." Dinah added.

"Perfect! We can use my hat for the drawing!" Zatanna pitched in.

"Yes, it's a good idea and we can all participate as well," Mari added.

"Of course!" the ladies were unanimous on that point.

"I'll leave my hat here tonight. We can all put our names in it right now or over the next week as long as it's before the day of the open house. When everyone shows up we'll let them drop their names in here as well. Maybe we should have two or three drawings?" Zatanna offered.

There were no disagreements there either.

======Gotham======

Selina Kyle grinned and sat back from her desk in her apartment. Robin hadn't noticed the bug she'd placed on his cape earlier that day. She had wanted to find out where Batman lived so that she could give him a special surprise. She was getting tired of their brief flirtatious meetings and the quick pecks she had given him had left her wanting a little more. The last meeting had cemented her resolve. Batman had just grabbed her and kissed her fierce and long; Selina meant to have more of the same.

Thus, the reason for the bug on Robin. If she couldn't convince Batman to break down and let her in she was quite sure she could get him to come after her. All she had to do was get her hands on the hat with all the names then she would get to choose what she wanted.

Selina smiled wickedly. She knew she had already won.


	2. Chapter 2

Open House At The Hall Of Justice

And The Winner Is…

It had been a cool spring. The day of the open house was no exception. The sun was out but the air was a little chilly. It wasn't cold enough for a winter coat or anything too heavy or warm, but jackets, sweaters and even the occasional trench coats were fairly commonplace.

Selina was thankful for chilly spring days as she entered the Hall of Justice wearing a long, black trench coat, knee high, black boots and a top hat that was remarkably similar to the one being filled with visitor names. Anyone participating in a game would win some kind of prize but the one drawn from the hat would get to choose his or her own reward from the options given.

Selina grinned at that. It was too bad that they had specified that the winner could choose his or her own reward based on the options given. She knew she could have had fun with that one. She knew that Batman wasn't present but she knew that he would be watching everything like a hawk. It was his way. Sometimes it was annoying but she found that she didn't complain when he was watching her in that manner. In fact, once she became aware of him studying her, she made sure to put on a good show for him. It always helped. The big, bad Batman had a very hard time talking straight to her. He suddenly became forgetful, mumbled, stuttered and turned into a very nice cop. She would get off with a simple warning. Today she was going to put on another show. One that Batman would not be able to ignore. She just needed the right distraction.

Zatanna's hat sat on the JLA conference table in the middle of the large Hall. Adults and children alike placed a small, folded piece of paper with their name in the hat. The game was free and there was always a possibility of winning no matter how slim. The League members took turns guarding the hat and greeting the happy fans as they came in.

Selina was last in line. She was a bit nervous at the moment. The Flash was currently guarding the hat. She had heard that he was even faster than Superman. If that was so then her plan wouldn't work at all. Thankfully he was replaced by Booster before she worked her magic and selected her victim.

Booster was busy staring at an attractive female visitor who was dressed as if it were a very hot summer day. Her chest, however, announced in no uncertain terms that it was chilly. And Booster was so very happy that she was.

There was a particularly chubby boy standing just behind the pretty young woman in jeans and a bikini top. He was very hyperactive and saying things like,

"OOOO! Look everybody! There's Supergirl! I can see her belly button! I wonder if she's ticklish?"

"Wow! It's Hawkgirl! I love Hawkgirl! Hi Hawkgirl!"

"Ooohh, no way! That's Wonder Woman and Little Wonder Woman! Gosh they're pretty! I hope I can win a ride in Wonder Woman's invisible jet. I wonder if she can tell whether or not I wear my seat belt? Or if we all go invisible once we're inside it?"

Something happened when he got to Dinah. He started to say, "Sweet Petunia's! it's the Black Can…Whoa!"

He never finished. He suddenly and mysteriously lost his balance and fell forward arms flailing and slammed hard into the well chilled girl in front of him. She, in turn, also fell forward suddenly and awkwardly. Booster, of course, being the selfless and gallant hero that he was, rushed to her aid by squatting down in front of her and asking her boobs if she was alright with just the proper amount of concern in his voice and joy in his heart.

Selina rushed forward to help the unfortunate boy and girl as well, while at the same time expertly coiling her whip back under her trench coat. As she rushed forward, the chubby boy, the well chilled girl, the happy Booster and the determined Selina all struck the table, and the hat spilled to the floor. Selina's hat also fell as she stumbled and struggled to assist the chubby boy.

She had her hat on her head and the fallen hat filled with names back on the table within seconds of the disaster. Selina made herself invisible in the crowd after that. Booster was careful to make sure that the chubby boy and the girl with boobs was alright then took the hat to one of the closed rooms to bring out for the drawing later on.

Selina watched with amusement as men of all ages tried to make small talk with the League ladies and women tried their hardest to get the attention of the League males. With some of the League guys it was not hard at all. She noted that the Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Booster Gold were never lacking for no less than a half dozen women fawning over them at any given moment.

Superman on the other hand was nearly buried in both women and children. He seemed to take little notice of the women's advances but was polite and he seemed to be quite wonderful with the children. He was certainly good to look at. Selina found herself licking her lips in anticipation. If this didn't get Batman to stop playing around then nothing would.

The children went on rides in the invisible jet, they went on rides in Green Lantern constructs, they raced the Flash, they tinkered with inventions that Blue Beetle and Superman had set up for them, they cheered as J'onn turned into different creatures by request and many got to fly with Superman.

But Superman had some serious competition. While many of the kids and ladies wanted his attention in some way, there wasn't a visitor present that didn't try to interact with Krypto. His crowd was consistently the biggest. Krypto, being a serious and loyal dog, was not used to the overwhelming attention. He did however, behave very well. He tolerated the children pawing, grabbing and tugging at him. Many tried to ride him like a horse and parents were very busy taking pictures. Krypto simply wagged his tail and gave his most patient doggy smile.

As well behaved as he was, there were a few times throughout the day that he almost bolted. Anyone paying attention would have noticed that Krypto seemed to be constantly following one of three people with his eyes, Supergirl, Wonder Woman or Superman. If either of the three were close they would have to stop what they were doing to speak to him and pet him. The gently wagging tail and his patient doggy smile would transform into an obviously and furiously happy dog. Much to their delight, several male visitors were able to walk away from the party with a picture or two of Wonder Woman and or Supergirl playing with the doggie.

There was a bikini contest out in the back. Apparently, the rules for entering were somewhat strict and Selina rolled her eyes when she saw more than thirty young woman running around squealing and giggling with delight while Booster, Green Lantern and Green Arrow judged the girls based on height, curve, bounce, eyes, wedgie size, hairstyle and chill factor.

Towards the end of the open house there was a competition between the League ladies. It was Olympic in style. There was a foot race, a high jump, a long jump, a javelin throw, discus throw, and gymnastics. Selina noticed that Wondergirl and Supergirl did not participate but Wonder Woman did. She didn't seem to be holding back too much either. Other than Big Barda, The rest of the ladies were pretty much fighting for second place. Selina smiled to herself when she realized that the normally calm, smiling, happy princess of the Amazons and Ambassador of peace to the world, was treating the competition with the same seriousness that she would treat any challenge or battle. Her smile grew even bigger when she remembered that the winner was going to fly with Superman.

It was quite obvious that Wonder Woman was getting annoyed and frustrated with Big Barda. The two ladies were either tying or splitting the events. Big Barda won the foot race and the javelin throw. Wonder Woman won the high jump and the discus throw. The two ladies tied in the long jump and in gymnastics. What Selina found most amusing was the complete and total concentration the two put into the events. They were both intent on winning.

Among the other ladies, Dinah won the gymnastics event. Shayera won both the javelin and discus throw. Mera won the high jump and the long jump and Mari won the foot race. But there were very few paying them any attention. Everyone was watching the Big Barda and Wonder Woman competition.

It was over. Wonder Woman looked very annoyed but Big Barda looked quite pleased with herself.

It was decided that the two would be given first place prize.

"What's the first place prize?" a young girl asked from the spectators.

"First place gets to fly around the world with my cousin, Superman." Kara answered the young girl rather loudly.

There was a collective and understanding, "OOOOHHHHH!" from the crowd of spectators.

"No wonder all the ladies were trying so hard! Especially Wonder Woman!" a young man blurted out.

Wonder Woman's cheeks turned a bright red.

Big Barda was very generous. "I forfeit my shared first place prize. I just joined in the competition for fun. Diana, I give you my turn in the arms of the Man of Steel." she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Diana blushed even more if it were possible. She mumbled something that sounded sort of like a thank you and an excuse me and she rushed inside the Hall of Justice.

"I think that the ladies did so well that they should all get a trip around the world with my cousin! What do you all think?" Kara hollered into her microphone.

The crowd enthusiastically agreed.

Mari, Mera and Shayera all smiled happily but declined the offer. The Black Canary however did no such thing. She screeched so enthusiastically that everyone's ears hurt and she ran over to Superman and launched herself into his arms. If he had not caught her she would have crashed to the ground.

It got very quiet for a moment and Dinah noticed that almost everyone present was staring at her open mouthed. Including all of the League members.

"Hey! We all have dreams, okay? Sheesh! Come on, Superman! Take me for a spin!" Dinah hollered with a shameless grin.

Superman grinned, shrugged his shoulders and said,"Hang on tight," as he covered her with his cape.

"Oh, I intend to," Dinah answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

The next moment they were gone.

The whole assembly made its way back inside the Hall. It was time to draw a name from the hat on the JLA conference table. It took a little bit for everyone to settle down. It had been ten minutes and Superman and the Black Canary had not yet returned.

"Well, we can't really wait too much longer. It's getting late and we all want to get home before it gets dark outside. So we'll go ahead and draw the winning name from the hat. I'm sure Superman and Black Canary will be done with their flying date in the next few minutes," Kara said rather happily and loudly.

Just as she said this, Wonder Woman rejoined the group. She looked freshly showered and clean. Her hair was still wet. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Supergirl mention Superman and Black Canary were on a flying date.

Donna saw and grabbed the phone from Kara with a wicked grin. "Hey look! My sister's back! She just went to get cleaned up. She didn't want to be all sweaty for her flying date with Superman. I don't blame her. I'd be embarrassed too if my armpits were all sticky and Superman was flying me around."

Diana stared icicles at her little sister.

Donna didn't miss a beat, "What? You mean you didn't mean to get cleaned up? Or you don't mind going on a date with smelly armpits?"

"Oh look! They're back! Hey, you took twenty minutes to go around the world! What'd you two do? Stop to take in a sunset?" Kara asked as she took back the microphone.

Dinah hopped out of Superman's arms happily. It seemed she hadn't heard Kara. "That was the best! I made him take me around three times and I had him stop in Hawaii and in Australia! I've always wanted to see kangaroos hopping around in the wild, it was the best!"

Everyone was speechless for another moment.

"Well, I'm so glad that you not only were able to join us here today miss, but that we were able to help you realize two of your dreams as well," Kara blurted out sarcastically.

Dinah was nonplussed, "Hey, I wanted to do that since I read about Superman, okay? You bet I just realized two of my dreams." She smiled happily as she walked past Diana, elbowed her conspiratorially and whispered, "He probably won't be able to put you down. Ask him to stop wherever you like and tell him you get at least six trips around the world because you have first place. He's very nice and sweet. I think he's perfect for you."

Diana was thinking about moving forward to claim her first place winnings but she still felt a little self conscious in front of the large crowd and from her sister's and Kara's teasing.

In the moment that she hesitated, Donna seemed to forget about her and drew from the hat. "And the winner is…" Donna played at having trouble unfolding the paper. The crowd hissed and cheered and shouted and hooted while it waited.

"And the winner is…Catwoman? What?" Donna looked at the paper in her hand with surprise written all over her face.

It was very quiet for a moment and then there was a sudden burst of screeching and laughing from one particular individual. "Oh, no way! I can't believe I won! How crazy is that?" Catwoman emerged from the crowd in her purple costume, her long black tresses flowing out the back of her mask. Her uniform hugged her athletic and voluptuous form so tightly that several of men present including a couple from the League had to quickly find a place to sit down

Selina slinked up to Supergirl and Wondergirl. "So I get to choose my winnings? Can it be space gold? Or maybe some kind of ancient cat sculpture? No? Oh well, then I guess I'll have to settle for getting carried around the world a few times by Superman."

It was dead quiet.

"What? I won, didn't I? I get whatever I like, don't I?" Selina reasoned with the group.

Superman interrupted, "Yes, Catwoman. You won the drawing and you can choose your prize. Come on, I'll fly you around."

Selina grinned, "Well, well, at least somebody around here has manners!" Looking Superman up and down Selina purred out loud, "And I can certainly vouch for the super part of your name. One thing's for sure, won't nobody remember what your face looks like once they've seen your supershorts."

Superman blushed a deep crimson.

The crowd seemed to collectively lean forward in order to get a better look at what Selina was talking about.

Selina saved him by jumping into his arms much like Dinah had earlier. She, however, took it to another level. She wrapped her whip around Superman's neck and snuggled her head comfortably on his shoulder, "Okay, I'm ready, handsome. You can take me wherever you wish."

Superman wanted to disappear at the moment so he didn't have to be told twice. Wrapping his cape around Selina he sped off into the sky.

The crowd began to file out of the Hall until thirty minutes later everyone was gone except for the League members. No sooner had the last of the visitors left the building then Batman teleported in. "What did Catwoman steal?" He did not sound happy.

"Apparently she came here to steal Superman. They've been gone for a half hour now." Donna said miserably. "You think you know somebody and then he does something like this!"

Kara nodded her head, "Just wait til I get my hands on him!"

"Half hour? What could they possibly be doing?" Batman hissed impatiently.

"Oh, I don't want to even think about what they could do in a half hour," Donna grumbled.

Diana slowly made her way outside and headed for her invisible plane. She was a bit disappointed and very embarrassed and just wanted to disappear for a few hours. Just as she was climbing into her plane she heard a familiar swoosh and turned to see Kal land with Catwoman wrapped in his cape and around his body. She wanted to go peel her off of Kal and tell her to keep her hands to herself.

Diana noted that they were whispering and that as soon as Batman came outside they both began talking loudly.

"Oh, look! Batman made it afterall! Hi Batman! Catwoman was just telling me how much she enjoys flying. She's was hoping that you could give her a lift home. If you can't that's okay. I'll take her home. It won't take me long," Superman said his face was serious but there was a twinkle in his eyes that Diana noticed for the first time. She began to relax. Kal and Catwoman were teasing Bruce.

"I didn't come in the jet," Bruce growled.

"Oh, poo! I wanted to go for a ride with you in your jet so badly! I'll just go for another spin with Superman and have him drop me off at home then," Selina concluded with a pout.

Batman stared at her suspiciously and then grinned. "What do you think I'll find if I check the hat that you guys drew the names out of?"

"Oh, Batman. Don't be such a party pooper! I won that fair and square. Well sort of . Anyways the important thing is that I got to see why Superman is called Superman up close. It makes perfect sense why her wears another set of clothes over his "super" area. What I'm very curious about is if you have the same problem. Everytime we meet it's dark and you try to get all grabby without being romantic," Selina pouted.

Batman stared at Catwoman for a moment. He had never seen another woman who could make every word she spoke and every gesture she made look sexy. The woman was infuriatingly fascinating. He could see what she was doing and he wanted to see where it would go himself. He stepped forward to the lovely costumed woman standing before him. "Come on, Selina. Let's go home. You don't have to use Superman to get my attention."

Catwoman stiffened for a moment, "How did you…? You're gonna take me home? Your place or mine?" There was an anxious look on the visible part of her lovely face.

Batman pulled her to himself as Superman slowly backed away with a wink and a grin at his friend. "I was thinking my place," Batman said huskily.

Selina grinned as she allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. The next moment Batman stumbled back awkwardly and with a grunt of surprise.

Selina grinned at him. "Very nice. Looks like you have nothing to be ashamed of either except that you should be ashamed of keeping something so nice tucked away so tightly. Let the poor guy get some air."

Batman recovered from his surprise and pulled Catwoman into a scorching kiss. When she could no longer breathe he let her go and whispered, "I think he'll be getting plenty of air tonight."

The next moment the two had teleported away.

Superman smiled as he saw his friend finally surrender to his feelings for the one woman he was constantly talking about. As he stared at the spot where the two had disappeared he suddenly remembered that he had seen Diana when he landed with Catwoman. Looking up he saw her staring at him from the wing of her invisible jet. He smiled at her. She gave a small smile back.

Superman floated over to her. "Hi, Diana."

Diana's cheeks colored, "Hi, Kal."

"You won the competition right?"

"Sort of."

"You looked gorgeous out there competing but not nearly as lovely as you look right now."

Diana looked down embarrassed but happy. Kal had never flirted with her before. "Thank you, Kal."

"Would you like to go flying with me for a while?" Superman asked softly.

Diana looked up with a smile that lit up her beautiful face. "I would love to, Kal."

Superman reached out and took her hand in his and the two lifted off slowly at first then picking up speed. As they gained altitude and speed he drew her into his arms for the first time. He thrilled that she did not resist him but snuggled contentedly against his chest.

"Do you wish to court me, Kal," she asked with her face pressed against his chest.

"With all my heart," Superman answered.

"This means that you'll have to speak to my mother," Diana said with a happy sigh.

Superman stiffened for a moment remembering some of the looks the queen had given him in the past. "You think we could go visit my parents first?"

Diana looked into his warm sky blue eyes. Her own filled with mirth at his obvious nervousness. "I would love to, Kal."

The two headed towards the farm and they finally arrived five hours of flying later.

_**a/n:**_

_**the Krypto scene was added after the chapter had been beta'd. So if you spot any grammar mistakes, they are all mine. Few other additions as well. just a little fyi. Originally, this story was intended to be a one shot, but it looks like it's gonna be closer to Spin The Bottle length.**_

_**Hope you all likey!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Open House At The Hall Of Justice

The Short Cut

Superman had been trying to think of a way to ask Diana out on a date for quite some time. There were a few reasons why he had not as of yet done so.

The first was that he feared she might find him a bit forward. It is not an uncommon fear, but in Clark's case it was especially important to him given the history of Diana's people. He didn't want her too see any kind of threat in him.

The second reason was Diana's mother. The handful of times he had been on the island, the queen had made it a point to single him out and give him 'a look'. It was a look he was sure he had not seen her give anyone else, with the possible exception of Wally. Sure, she tended to give all of the guys a somewhat challenging or penetrating glare, but Clark was sure that there was something more personal and distinct in the looks he had received from her. The looks he had gotten from her had not been entirely antagonistic, but she had always had her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. It made Clark somewhat nervous. "She's just an overprotective mother. She just wants it to be clear that her daughter is not a prize or anything like that," Clark would tell himself.

The third reason was that he was afraid that she would turn him down. He could imagine dozens of legitimate arguments that she could use and that he would not blame her for.

"No, Kal. I am never to be with a man. The day I do so, I will turn into clay."

Or

"No, Kal. If I become one with a man then my mother and sisters will die."

Maybe

"No, Kal. The gods would destroy this planet if I were to give myself to a man."

Also

"We are good friends, Kal. Let us remain so. To be more is forbidden me."

Of course, it was entirely possible that these depressing scenarios that played in his mind every time he had tried get up the courage to ask Diana on a date were just his imagination going wild. But there were other possibilities that gave him pause as well. These responses were perhaps even more devastating.

"No, Kal. I am never to date a man taller than me."

Or

"No, Kal. You show everyone your underwear. I find that disgusting and could never feel romantic towards such a man."

And

"No. All men are pigs. You are very nice, but still a pig."

Maybe

"No, but if you brush your teeth more often then maybe I'll still be your friend."

Superman very much cherished Diana's friendship. He hadn't known her as long as he had known Bruce, but in the year that she had been Wonder Woman they had become even closer than he and Bruce were. They had a strong emotional bond and the two of them had, without realizing it, started working like a well-oiled machine. They fought and worked together seamlessly. It seemed the most natural thing in the world. So much so that they and the rest of the league just tended to take it for granted that they would be together in the field or on assignment.

To say that he felt like he was dreaming would have been an understatement. Superman couldn't believe that Diana was holding him so tight and actually snuggling against him! He looked down in wonder at the lovely face and form of his best friend as she pressed herself happily against him. She had just come out and asked him if he wanted to court her! And from the way she was snuggling it seemed she had been thinking along the same lines for a while.

Suffice it to say that Superman had never had a better day in his life.

They were in the clouds now, and invisible to those on the ground.

"Diana?" Clark asked somewhat nervously.

"Mmm" was the contented answer.

"So, how soon do we have to go visit your mother?" Clark asked after clearing his throat a couple of times.

Diana giggled at Kal's nervousness. "There is no rush, Kal. But I hope that you will want to see her soon so that we can begin courting sooner rather than later."

Clark sighed nervously, "You make it sound as if your mother will agree with this. I don't think she likes me very much."

Diana smiled up into his eyes as she pushed off of him playfully, "My mother likes you very much, but she does not believe that you are as fast as is reported. I have always defended you, but after today I think that she may be right. It took you twenty minutes to fly Dinah around the world and thirty minutes with Catwoman. Mother is right. You are definitely not as fast as is reported. In fact, I do not believe that you are fast enough to keep up with me!" With that Diana disappeared into the clouds.

Clark stared after Diana in shock for a moment. He could see her through the clouds. She wore a very happy smile and he could hear her giggling. "She's playing with me!" Clark couldn't believe it. He watched her for a few more seconds as she sped around just out of sight, for anyone without x-ray vision, in the cloud cover, before he gave chase.

Superman shot straight up and above the clouds watching Diana the whole time with a smile as he thought about what he was doing. He was playing tag in the sky with Diana on their first date. He loved the sound of it and said it to himself a second time. "I'm playing tag with Wonder Woman and we're on our first date!"

Apparently he said it rather loudly or at least loud enough that Diana with her enhanced senses heard him. "It may be a date, but you are not yet courting me, Kal."

Clark found his cape pulled over his head and himself shoved forward. He couldn't believe it. One minute he had been watching Diana, planning on catching her unawares and the next minute she had turned the tables on him! He must have gotten distracted with his thoughts.

Clark let himself fall for a bit. It wasn't long before he felt Diana's hands trying to steady him. He could tell she suspected a trick, but still thought herself fast enough to escape.

Clark showed her she was wrong. Moving like lightening he grasped her gently but firmly around the waist, pulled her in close against himself, and began spiraling back up into the clouds at super speed.

Diana gasped and then giggled at the sudden reversal and at the speeds at which they were moving. She loved the warmth that Kal gave off as well as his scent. She noticed that he had his face buried in her hair and that he was breathing deeply as if he couldn't get enough of her. It made her quiver inside and emotions and desires she had not felt before seemed to suddenly flood her being. She was happier than she had ever been and she was scared.

As soon as they broke the clouds Clark switched his hands from her waist to her wrists but kept spiraling. Their bodies separated. Clark was spiraling perpendicular to the ground while Diana was perpendicular to him.

Diana wondered what Kal was doing. She had been enjoying her time in his arms immensely and now she was barely touching him as he spun her at speeds that heated the thin air around them.

Kal let go of her suddenly sending her sailing and out of control.

Diana streaked across the sky tumbling over and over. To be honest, Diana felt a little annoyed with the rough housing. She could be rough and play rough but she had been feeling rather feminine and vulnerable and romantic and wanted, and then Kal had thrown her! She didn't know if she would ever understand men's ways. She figured that if she asked him not to toss her around that he would not, but maybe he was so happy to be on a date with her that he had tossed her. Maybe Kal just liked to toss things when he was happy. Maybe for Kal, throwing her was his way of saying that he really liked her.

Diana didn't get to speculate anymore than that. Her out of control movements were suddenly arrested as she found herself in Kal's warm, strong arms once more. He was holding her gently, his cape was wrapped around her protectively and he was grinning uncontrollably down at her.

She tried to give him an annoyed look and she was able to for a moment, but his grin and his gentleness were too disarming. She found herself grinning uncontrollably back at him.

"You having fun?" Clark shouted his question happily.

"Yes. When you are not tossing me around! You are quite a show off!" Diana shouted back. She was rewarded with a shocked and apologetic look from Kal. It made her laugh as she shoved away from him.

Diana sped away as fast as she could. She could sense when Kal started to give chase and knew that he would overtake her in a moment. Unfurling her lasso, she stopped, turned and tossed it flawlessly over his head and shoulders and grinned wickedly at his stunned face as he shot past her.

With a yank, Diana tightened the noose and pulled Kal back to her in a spin. When she caught him he was thoroughly tangled in her lariat. She caught him in her arms and smiled sweetly at him. She thought he looked lovely with his hair all disheveled from the wind and the look of surprise on his face at the way she had caught him.

Kal's look of shock slowly turned mischievous and he tried to lean down towards her face.

Diana continued to smile sweetly and she said, "We aren't courting yet. Remember?" then she swiftly placed both of her boots against Kal's lassoed torso and pushed him away from herself while simultaneously giving her lasso a strong yank.

The effect was like watching a giant yo-yo unwind. This particular yo-yo was made of an unbreakable golden material from mount Olympus as well as some red and blue at the end. There was also a little skin colored area and some black. In the skin colored area there were loud noises emanating. They seemed almost intelligible and they seemed to all be protests.

With a laugh, Diana yanked Kal back. When she again had him in her arms she again smiled and said, "You are a very good toy. I think I'll keep you."

Kal's look of annoyance turned to desire and mischief instantly. He was looking at her in a way he never had before. "I'll be the best toy you ever had. I'm going to kiss you now."

Diana was shocked at Kal's forwardness and realized it was because of her lasso. It made her tingle inside to hear and see his desire for her but she was in control and she was still having her fun. With another kick and a yank she again sent Kal yo-yoing away from herself and called out after him, "You may not kiss me until we are officially courting!"

She could tell that Kal was responding, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever it was he didn't sound completely happy. She tried to spin him back to her but found that he had somehow yanked her into the lasso and was reeling her in towards himself. Apparently he did not have the technique down very well and she crashed unceremoniously into him.

Now they were both tangled up in the lasso and tangled up together and facing each other. Diana felt vulnerable for a moment. She felt naked and exposed and scared. She noted that Kal looked very satisfied and happy. For a moment she was afraid that he would ask her to become one with him. She physically desired him and no other but she wanted something more first.

All of her fears melted away in the next moment. Kal did not ask her a question. With all of the obvious desire in his eyes he just made a simple statement. "Diana, this is the happiest day of my life."

Diana could do nothing but respond honestly and in kind. "It is the happiest day of my life as well, Kal. I almost wish this day would never end." She felt relief and she felt secure and wondered why she had felt fear. She knew that she never needed to be afraid of Kal. He was incapable of taking advantage of anyone. And she knew he would never do such a thing to her.

They were just floating in the clouds now, all tangled in the lariat and holding on to each other. Time seemed to stand still as they floated there staring at each other. The lariat bared their souls to one another. The desire between them was strong, but so was their mutual respect.

Diana could see that Kal wanted to lean down and kiss her. She found that she wanted to feel his kiss, taste his lips on hers and she had an aching desire to become one with her Kal. She liked the way it sounded in her mind to call him her Kal. Their foreheads touched. "You are going to kiss me now, Kal?"

"I want to, but I'm going to wait until we are officially courting. Why don't we untangle ourselves and head to the farm? I want my parents to meet you still and if we keep playing up here like this I might start trying to kiss you before I'm supposed to," Clark said with a smile.

Diana smiled back, "We will have to spin out of the lariat." With that she spun away. Clark smiled as well and spun away in the opposite direction.

Moments later they landed behind Clark's home in Smallville. They held hands as they walked towards the front. They spoke quietly and it wasn't until they reached the porch that they both realized it was already dark.

Clark could hear his parents strong heart beats. They were already fast asleep. As the two of them reached the front porch he held Diana to him and floated up to the front door. "The floorboards creak," he explained softly in her ear.

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to hold me again," Diana smiled back at him.

Clark grinned. "I do, and the floorboards creak as well."

They entered the house quietly. Clark again held Diana to him and floated up the stairs to his room. They never took their eyes off of each other.

"You know that I can fly, right?" Diana asked huskily while staring at his lips.

"You can? Oh, right. You can fly. That's really neat. We'll have to fly together some time," Clark responded just as huskily. He couldn't stop staring at her mouth either.

"Why did you bring me to your room, Kal. We aren't even courting yet, remember?" Diana asked his lips.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I just want you in my bed…I mean I want you to sleep in my bed! Stay! Stay in my bed for the night! I'll sleep downstairs! Um, and in the morning I'll make everybody breakfast and you'll meet my parents," Clark recovered himself awkwardly.

Moving at super speed he put clean sheets on his bed for Diana and gave her one of his old shirts to sleep in. Diana watched everything with a very amused smile. When he was done he took her hand, bent down slightly, brought her fingers to his lips and kissed her lightly. "Good night, Diana." And he zipped out of the room.

Diana sighed and leaned back against the door of the room. "Good night, my Kal."

======Hall of Justice======

Zatanna, Black Canary, Donna, Kara, Wally and Booster were shocked. There were two hats. One was filled with the different names of all the visitors. The other was just as full, but the only name in it was Catwoman. She had stolen again! This time she had stolen a flight with Superman and now she was with Batman!

"She's shameless!" Dinah yelled.

"Ouch! Gnimaercs pots! It hurts my ears!" Zee scolded.

"Aw leave Catwoman alone! She was just desperate for a date!" Kara defended her.

"Hey! That reminds me! Somebody here owes me a few kisses!" Wally said staring expectantly at Donna.

"I'm not kissing you. You're a guy and I happen to like the ladies," Booster responded still staring at the two hats.

Donna grinned at Wally. "I am not allowed to kiss a man unless we are courting. You'll have to ask my mother for permission first."

"What? Your mother?" Wally stammered.

13


	4. Chapter 4

Open House At The Hall Of Justice

Chapter Four

Breakfast and Panic Attacks

Diana felt dazed and giddy. She slowly walked away from the bedroom door towards Kal's bed. She couldn't stop smiling and her stomach was in knots. She wanted to sleep but wasn't sure she would be able and more than anything, she felt she needed another bath. Playing sky tag with Kal had really been a workout for her.

After contemplating for a moment, she stepped to the bedroom door and whispered his name, "Kal?"

She felt the rush of air then his warm, gentle voice on the other side of the door. "Yes?"

"I need to bathe. Will that wake your parents?" Diana asked as she opened the door. For a moment she stood there, open mouthed, taking in the wonderful sight before her. Kal was in a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. His hair was wet from showering and his muscles rippled smoothly underneath the tee shirt threatening to break free. He was grinning down at her in the sweetest and yet most mischievous way.

"If you bathe in the house, then, yes, you'll wake them, but if you bathe in the barn, they'll never hear you. I'll take you there and then leave you alone. Promise. After all, we're not officially courting." Kal's eyes sparkled with humor.

Quietly the two flew out his bedroom window. Kal had all the necessities with him. He showed Diana his shower stall in the barn.

Diana looked at him in mock annoyance. "That is not for bathing and relaxing, Kal. It is designed for standing and hurrying. You said I could bathe out here"

Clark grinned, "Well, it's the best I can do, Princess, unless you would prefer me to empty the horse trough. I could fill it with clean water and even scrub you down really good. You wouldn't have to move a finger. I'd make sure every little nook and cranny was spotless. I promise you'd be the cleanest you've ever been."

Clark watched with amusement as Diana's face took on a look of shock at his forwardness and then a look of curiosity. It was obvious that she was actually contemplating his offer. It made him chuckle. "On second thought, maybe that's not such a good idea. The horse trough can be tough to clean and it's kinda dark out here. You might catch some weird horse virus from the water or I might miss a spot. If I were to miss a spot, however unlikely, you wouldn't be spotless and my reputation as a bather would be shattered. No. This shower is definitely a better setup. You have to stand while you shower. This, of course, makes it so much easier for peeking."

Diana stared at him for what seemed an eternal moment. She seemed lost in the possibilities that he had just offered. Then she gave him her musical laugh and slapped his arm. The contact was electric and once again, they found themselves lost in each other's eyes. Their faces slowly drew closer until their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"We aren't officially courting," Kal whispered huskily as his eyes roamed from her lovely sea blue eyes to her impossibly delicious mouth.

"You better not peek, you pervert." Diana warned hoarsely as she drank in his clean scent, felt the heat from his body and stared at his lips. She wanted nothing more than to feel his lips bruising her own.

Kal slowly pulled away with a sigh; he was satisfied to see the look of disappointment on Diana's face. He smiled down at her. "I gonna have to make you some promises here before I get myself into trouble with your mom. I promise not to try and kiss you again until we're officially courting and I'm telling you, you better enjoy your last pre-courting days while you can. Because once we're courting your lips aren't gonna remember what it was like not being kissed."

Diana giggled.

Clark continued, "I also promise not to peek at you while you stand naked in my personal barn shower washing your body with my soap and water…Rao! This is giving me goose pimples! Okay. So I promise not to peek but I can't promise that I won't sleep peek."

Diana couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. She felt like a Donna laughing at all Wally's silly jokes and pranks. "Sleep peek? What is that, Kal?"

"Yeah, sleep peek. Some people walk in their sleep. I have been known to do that, but not too often. What I tend to do is sleep peek. And that's good. They say that it's a lot safer than sleepwalking, Clark answered with a serious face but his eyes betrayed him.

"Kal, you are crazy!" Diana laughed quietly so as not to wake his parents.

Clark leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you in the morning," and then he was gone.

Diana smiled, sighed and showered. She made sure she took her time and put on a fairly good show just in case Kal was sleep peeking. Feeling refreshed, she flew back to Kal's room, put on his shirt, and snuggled into his soft warm bed. She fell asleep with the feel of his clothes on her skin, the warmth of his bed cuddling her, his clean and earthy scent everywhere and the promise of constant kissing on her mind.

The Next Morning

Diana opened her eyes slowly. She was disoriented for a moment but only a moment. The look of confusion turned into a glowing smile as the happy memories of the day and night before came flooding back. She was surrounded by her Kal. She stretched lazily and happily as she stood up from the bed. She could smell breakfast and knew that Kal was already up and cooking.

Diana started to leave the room but then stopped when she remembered she would be meeting his parents and that all she had to wear was her armor or Kal's shirt. She briefly wondered what she should do and then she saw one of her red, Grecian gowns draped over Kal's chair with a note on it.

"_I went to your apartment and got this for you. Figured you'd want to look nice for my parents and not like some crazy, Amazonian warrior or some wild, naked girl. Don't know why. I think you make a lovely, crazy Amazon warrior and you would simply be the best wild, naked girl in the world and you look fabulous in my shirt! Those legs! But oh well!, C'est la vie. Anyways, here's your red dress. Make sure you don't sleep in all day. I know how lazy you spoiled, pampered, Amazon princesses can be. Why just the other night I met an Amazon princess that had the nerve to ask me for a bath! Can you believe that? Some nerve! Well, hurry on down. I can't wait to see you again."_

He signed it, "The Sleep Peeker."

Diana covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughter. She would have to get Kal back. She changed in a rush, hurried out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. The smells grew more intoxicating as she drew closer.

Diana entered the kitchen to find Kal and his parents already there. Kal was flipping pancakes, Martha was setting plates and Jonathon was sipping coffee and complaining.

"How many times have I told you that there's no need for you to do every single chore when you come home. I'm not helpless! Now I'm have nothing to do outside and I'm gonna have to spend the whole day cooped up in here flirting with your mother instead if getting all dirty and greasy, like a real man, and then flirting with your mother in the evening!

Martha's eyes were twinkling with mirth and she chuckled at her husband's playfulness.

Kal was laughing as well and he had a witty reply for his father. "You know Dad, studies have shown that it's healthier for a man to flirt more and work less as he gets older."

Jonathon grunted. "Where did you read that nonsense? A man should do both. If he doesn't work he has no business flirting with any woman. And if he never flirts then he's wasting his life."

Clark grinned, "Well, I haven't actually read that anywhere, but it sounded good at the time."

The three started laughing and Diana laughed involuntarily. She knew where Kal's sense of humor came from. She thought the warmth that Kal and his parents shared was quite wonderful.

All eyes turned to her. There were warm smiles on all three. Kal walked over to her and kissed her hand again. "You look lovely, Diana. You always look lovely."

Diana stared up into his impossible eyes for a moment. Her smile lit up the already sun brightened room. She mouthed a thank you and wondered at the power Kal possessed. He seemed to be able to make her legs feel weak with just simple words. It made her wonder what he was capable of with his touch.

Kal held her hand and turned towards his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Diana. You've both seen her as Wonder Woman on TV. We've decided to start courting. It's not official yet. Not until I have her mother's approval, but I wanted you to be the first to know and meet her."

Jonathon stood up from his chair at the table. He was nearly as tall as Kal and she could tell that he was strong from a life of working the land. His body looked solid and his hands were rough, but his face and eyes were warm and kind. "Welcome to our family, Diana. It is an honor to meet such a beautiful person. We are honored to have you in our home and if you and Clark are going to court and wed then this is your home as well." He took her hand bowed gallantly and kissed it gently and reverently, like a knight.

Diana knew instantly where Kal had learned his manners and diplomacy. "Thank you, Mister Kent. It is an honor to meet you and Mrs. Kent and to be in your home. Kal tells me so much about you two."

Martha came and embraced Diana as if she were made of porcelain. She was of medium height, slender and strong. Like Kal's father, there was nothing but warmth and kindness in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you and Clark. We hear more about you than anyone else in your League. We feel that we already know you. We follow what you do as both hero and ambassador and friend. We couldn't ask for a more wonderful woman for our son to spend the rest of his life with. You call us Jonathon and Martha or mom and dad. No more of this Mr. and Mrs. nonsense. You sit down. We're going to feed you. Well, Clark is going to feed you. He didn't let either of us do chores or cooking this morning." Her eyes sparkled with pride as she spoke.

Diana found herself smiling, laughing and enjoying herself with Kal's family. She heard numerous stories of Kal as a child, of his clumsiness while learning to control his blossoming powers. She learned that he had been a very selfless little boy from the start and that he had always wanted to watch and learn and he tried to be helpful all the time. In the early days, his helpfulness was fairly costly, but more than worth it in the end. Diana wondered why she and Kal had waited a whole year before deciding to court, but she decided that she was happy that they had. They had become close friends and grown to respect one another deeply in that year.

The rest of the morning was spent in easy conversation and in touring the farm. Diana found that she and Kal both shared a love for horses. Kal had a name for all of the animals. She learned that Jonathan preferred to use an old beat up tractor rather than replace it. Martha informed her that he would spend hours repairing it only to have it break down again within days.

After the tour, it was time for lunch. Martha made tomato soup and Kal made grilled cheese sandwiches.

They were discussing going into town when Clark and Diana received an emergency call on their JLA communicators. It was Wally and he sounded panicked.

"What's wrong, Flash?" Clark asked concerned as he and Diana hurried from the table.

"They're everywhere! We're surrounded!" came the desperate reply.

"We're on our way!" Diana reassured him.

Both excused themselves. Diana spun into her armor and Clark put on his suit at super speed. He pulled Diana in close and the two disappeared.

Jonathon and Martha stared out the window at the sky. "She's perfect for him, Jonathon. She's a lady, she's sweet, she can handle him and she obviously adores him." Martha sighed.

"Yes, she is and she does. I think we finally got us a daughter, my love. Now, I gotta go finish up the chores…wait a minute! I have no chores to do! I guess you're just gonna have to put up with me flirting with you all day long." Jonathon's eyes sparkled mischievously.

Martha smiled, "I think our occasionally all day flirting sessions are very nice. Sometimes, I think that flirting in the evening doesn't give us enough time to flirt properly." Her eyes twinkled.

Meanwhile, Back At The Hall of Justice

"Are they coming?" Donna asked nervously.

"They said they were on their way. Did you call Kara?" Wally answered equally nervously.

"Yes. And I told her to bring Krypto," Donna responded.

Wally gave a sigh, "Well then we should be okay. I'm glad that GL, GA and BG are here. They don't seem at all nervous or scared."

"Yes, well, they do love a crowd." Donna answered.

"Whose fault is this?" Dinah asked just loud enough that both Donna and Wally winced a little. They turned to see Dinah, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, J'onn, Fire, Ice, Blue Beetle, Scott, Barda, Aquaman, Mera, Ray, Vixen and John all gathered in the door way of the monitoring station.

"Not sure. I think that maybe Booster told everybody that it was going to be a two-day open house. That must be why they're all back," Wally explained.

11


	5. Chapter 5

Open House At The Hall Of Justice

Chapter Five

Round Two

Hal, Ollie, Booster and Plastic Man stood outside the front doors to the Hall of Justice. They seemed to be the only League members not terrified or worried about the crowd gathered expectantly in front of the Hall. In fact, to the other members they seemed to be just a little too eager and the crowd seemed to be quite a bit larger than the day before.

At the moment the crowd was in the midst of a very enthusiastic roar. They were so enthusiastic the four heroes would very possibly have been trampled down into four very flat heroes if Hal had not intervened and created a sturdy chain link fence to keep them back. Creating a giant screen behind him up in the air, big enough for all to see and complete with mega speakers, Hal spoke to the happy crowd. "Please, calm down, folks. There seems to have been a misunderstanding yesterday. Most of us weren't expecting anyone to return today, so there is nothing prepared."

Audible groans, boos and some weeping were heard from the crowd. Hal, Ollie, Booster and Plastic Man made as if to turn and go back in. Several young ladies from the bikini contest were standing at the front of the crowd. It looked as if they had brought some more promising contestants. They all wore white tee shirts and each had a slogan painted strategically across the front of her shirt. The four Leaguers liked them all, but some just sort of stuck out more than others. They said such things like:

"Super guys need milk too!"

"Have you taken your superhero motor boating lately?"

"I want to have your baby!"

"She wants to have your baby too!"

"Can power rings get rid of tough tee shirt stains?"

"My twins love goatee's!"

"The three of us want to go for a ride in the Boostermobile!"

"You can give us a Boost anytime."

There were many more, but those were enough. With shameless grins the four turned back to the crowd. Plastic Man seemed oblivious to the fact that there were no slogans that included him. Up went the giant screen and mega speakers. "Like I told you a moment ago, we weren't expecting you today so there is nothing prepared, but WE ARE THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!" Hal suddenly shouted.

The crowd turned quiet. No one moved. Everyone was holding their breath. Had Green Lantern lost it? Was he going to chase them all away? He was smiling. Was that a good smile or a bad smile?

"It would just be an injustice to send you all home after you've come all this way. We are so flattered that you returned that we are opening the doors again," Hal began. He was sort of staring at the tee-shirt girls. Booster, Ollie and Plas weren't sort of staring at anything. They were just flat out staring.

The crowd roared with glee.

Plastic Man and Booster just about roared with glee as well. Ollie looked on appreciatively as he mentally selected his prospective "students".

"Please! Please! Calm down friends! Allow me to continue. The Flash is gonna pick up some pizza's for us. There will be a little amusement park off to our left here for the kids and parents. Refreshments will be brought out of course. You ladies here in the front can make your way to the back for some special festivities. Yeah, just follow Plastic Man's finger. Plas? Might wanna put your tongue back in your mouth." As Hal turned back towards the moving crowd he realized that Dinah, Beatriz, Tora, Ted, Shayera, Kator, J'onn, Arthur, Mera, Wally, Barda, Scott, Mari, John and Ray were standing behind him as well. None of them seemed amused and Wally actually looked panicked.

Hal winked at them and continued without missing a beat. "Gentlemen. Hawkgirl, Black Canary and Vixen have volunteered to demonstrate some simple self defense techniques and later on they are going to give a class on proper nutrition and exercise for any of the ladies interested in learning how they too can develop and keep such amazing figures. Guys, you of course are welcome to watch. Yeah, Baby! "

Hal ignored the glares from his teammates as he plowed forward. Just as he was about to place his second foot in his mouth there was a whoosh and a loud cheer from the audience. Turning he found that Supergirl and Krypto had arrived. Powergirl was apparently too busy to join in the festivities at the moment.

Kara waved at the crowd cheerfully and Krypto wagged his tail while at the same time testing the air for friends and enemies. Kara was also scanning the crowd carefully with both eyes and ears. J'onn came and stood next to her. "How many have you spotted?"

"Six." Kara responded, "Have you scanned the crowd yet, Hal?" She asked quietly.

Hal winked at her, "Of course. Anybody surprised? This was too good an opportunity for the Legion of Brick Heads to pass up. Course with Brainac and Sinestro off planet and Lex and Grodd in jail I really doubt we have to worry about a master plan. The only smart ones are Manta and Cheetah. I'm sure we'll get attacked by a bunch of toys with riddles and fear gas. And Bizarro, Grundy and Ginganta will try to smash things. I think they just want to crash the party."

They were speaking so that the crowd couldn't hear them and into their communicators so that the rest of the League could hear them as well.

"So, how do you wanna handle this, boss?" Hal asked looking at Dinah.

Dinah blushed and looked at J'onn. The two of them generally took turns leading the group in the absence of Superman and Wonder Woman. Batman, who was considered by all a good leader, was generally less available but would often participate in planning and strategy remotely. No one expected him to be available today. Not after the way he and Catwoman had left the day before. "Kara said there's six of them. Is that what you and Hal counted, J'onn?"

"It is. Giganta and Cheetah are in disguise and are already in the back with the rest of the single females. Toyman and Scarecrow are also here but no sign of the Riddler."

"Okay, we want to neutralize them without causing a disaster. Giganta, Grundy and Bizarro will do just that. I want to let Shayera take care of Grundy. He actually likes her and she should be able to calm him down without a fight. Donna is still hiding inside. We'll let her and Kara take out Giganta and Cheetah. Kara can take Giganta out with one punch but let's use a little subterfuge so that she doesn't see it coming. And Donna can smack Cheetah before she realizes that we're on to them."

Dinah turned to Kara, "Why don't you and Donna dress up like a couple of bimbos and join the rest of the airheads out back. No one will look at you girls twice until it's too late. Hopefully Ollie, Michael and Plas can distract the rest of the girls so they don't realize what's going on. I just want you two to do this like an ambush. Please don't come out with guns blazing. We want them to be down and out before they realize they have a fight on their hands."

Kara did a little dance, "I actually get to punch her? That's a great plan, BC! You are an awesome boss lady! I'll go get Donna right now! She's gonna love this plan too! I think Cheetah scratched her one time and she never got a chance to get her back for that. Okay, I'm gonna go tell Donna so we can get all disguised up and take out those two Doom ladies!" Kara zipped into the Hall of Justice before anyone could respond.

Dinah smiled at the others. "See Kara likes her job. I think she's going to do just fine here. Okay, let's focus on the rest of the Doomer's present. We have to stop Bizarro. He's pretty much tougher than any of us here, except maybe you, J'onn, but he's also the dumbest with the possible exceptions of Grundy. I guess 'dumbest' is still up in the air with those two. We don't want that to turn into a mess. You think you could trick him into leaving without a fight?" Dinah asked hopeful.

J'onn nodded, "I believe I can. Consider him on his way home." With that he disappeared from sight.

Shayera smiled at Kator and stepped forward. "I will speak with Grundy. Let me greet him. If there is trouble there is plenty of muscle here to back me up," she said looking from Hal to Barda, Wally and Kator.

Dinah smiled nervously. "Okay, let's do this without getting any innocents hurt and no property damage if possible. And everyone stay in one piece! Now there are two more to deal with. Toyman and Scarecrow. They're off to the side with the families waiting for the amusement park to open." Dinah gave Hal a look.

Hal looked back at her for a moment before her words sank in. "Amusement Park! Right! I'm on it!"

Dinah sighed then turned to Tora. "Could you discreetly ice the two of them up before they unleash any of their nasty toys or gas?"

Tora smiled. "Of course, I will be very careful not to hurt them," she added as she moved off towards the green roller coasters that had suddenly appeared to the right of the Hall.

======Meanwhile Above The Hall Of Justice======

Superman and Wonder Woman floated high above the commotion. Superman was listening to everything that was happening and relaying it to Diana. Both had the urge to fly down and assist but it seemed that the panic call from Wally had not had anything to do with the Legion of Doom but with the sudden appearance of the crowd, and it seemed their help would not be needed in taking care of the Legion of Doom.

"Should we even bother going down or do we just go on to visit your mother?" Clark asked with a smirk.

Diana looked at Superman and smiled at his joke. "My mother will wait until the danger is past, Kal. You seem extra eager to meet her all of a sudden." It was her turn to smirk.

"Well, I figured being threatened by your mom would be a lot healthier than having to carry on a conversation with Bizarro. It's the only time I get headaches." Superman winced.

Diana laughed. "I see. I do believe that J'onn has this one for you, so you can relax."

Superman sighed. "Yeah, J'onn has this one. Looks like he's going in even as we speak. Wish you could hear this! Oh, wait! You can! Here, turn your com to channel two. You'll hear the whole thing."

======Back At The Hall Of Justice======

J'onn moved over to the group of single men waiting for the self defense demonstrations from the Black Canary, Vixen and Shayera. Shayera and Vixen were not far behind him. Dinah showed up last. Mari immediately greeted the crowd of men with a dazzling smile. Her flirtatious attitude kept their attention riveted on her and few noticed Shayera move to the back of the crowd.

Shayera walked up to the largest over coated male wearing a wide fedora. The fact that he was a good seven feet tall was a good indication of who she was dealing with, but if there had been any doubts the exposed deathly white ankles the size of medium tree trunks would have been a dead giveaway. She stood next to him, leaned in and spoke softly, "Hello, Grundy. Remember me?"

The large brimmed fedora went back and the familiar face of Solomon Grundy appeared. He stared down at her expressionless. The look made Shayera nervous. She knew that every time Grundy came back he was a little different. She just hoped this current version wasn't as tough as Superman and that he still liked her.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, to Shayera, he spoke. "Pretty Bird Girl. Grundy remember. Grundy like Pretty Bird Girl. What Pretty Bird Girl want Grundy to do."

Shayera breathed a sigh of relief at the response. She smiled sweetly up at the giant zombie and said, "I just hope that nobody will get hurt today. There are a lot of nice families here. So many children. I hope that Grundy is here to have fun and not to hurt anyone."

Grundy listened to her for a moment. He seemed to be slowly processing her request. He finally answered again. "Grundy am not hurt anyone. Grundy come to make mess, but Grundy not make mess for Pretty Bird Girl. Grundy feel tired and want to go back to swamp to sleep anyway. Grundy have fun talking with Pretty Bird Girl. Grundy come back to visit soon."

Shayera watched in complete shock as Solomon Grundy shuffled off away from the Hall of Justice. Recovering quickly she asked Captain Atom, who was the only one on the satellite at the moment, if he could teleport Grundy to his swamp in Gotham to avoid any disasters in the city.

Captain Atom complied. Grundy took one step onto the street in front of the Hall of Justice and his next step was into the swap outside of Gotham. He seemed neither shocked, nor confused as he quietly disappeared into the rank waters.

J'onn kept himself invisible as he approached Bizarro. He would have to be careful how he worded everything. Worded right and Bizarro would be gone without a fight.

And so J'onn began, "Bizarro number 1! This am not Bizarro number 5! Me am not contacting you about an emergency! Everything here on Htrae am good! A giant red hole am suddenly not appear and am not sucking Htrae into it! We am know exactly what to do!"

J'onn watched as the trench coated and fedora clad Super clone stood straight and answered his fellow clones. "Bizarro number 1 am not hear you loud and clear. Me am not on my way even as we speak! Me am hope that me am too late and that giant red hole am all done sucking in Htrae by time me am arrive! Bizarro number 1 am not see you soon!"

There was a loud whoosh and Bizarro was gone. Two down. Four to go.

Toyman and Scarecrow realized that their biggest muscle was now gone. They wanted to cause as much damage and chaos as possible before teleporting away. Having blended with the family crowd they were sure they would be able to.

The two villains were hunched over behind one of Green Lantern's roller coaster constructs. Scarecrow was loading his fear gas onto some of Toyman's toy soldiers. Just as they were about to unleash them, the toys and the gas were suddenly buried in ice. Before they could activate their teleporters they found themselves up to their necks in ice as well.

Ice smiled sweetly at them, "I'm sorry about the cold, but I couldn't think of any other way to stop you without the families getting hurt. As soon as you've both been satisfactorily disarmed we'll make sure that you are both warmed up properly."

The two villains began to spit obscenities and threats at Ice.

Tora looked horrified with their language and quickly iced their mouths. "That was really unnecessary! Why would you talk like that? Don't you know that speaking like that is offensive and disrespectful?"

"Something tells me that they did, Ice." Scott stood next to her along with Barda and J'onn, who was sporting his first headache.

"Give me a moment to relieve them of their weapons." J'onn stepped forward and reached through the ice. After a few minutes there was a small pile of toys, remotes, fear gas pellets and potions and detonators on the ground in front of the two Doom members.

"I believe these two are now ready for travel," J'onn said satisfied with the results. The two villains stared daggers at the four heroes.

Scott smiled and contacted Captain Atom. "We have two more ready for teleporting. These two are waiting to get sent to Arkham."

The normally serious Captain Atom gave out a chuckle and the two villains disappeared.

Four down, two to go.

At the back of the Hall where all the scantily clad ladies were gathered, Ollie, Booster and Plastic Man were in scantily clad heaven. Two more lovely young ladies joined the group. One was blond the other had coal black hair. Both wore sunglasses. The dark haired one nearly gave them nose bleeds. She had the figure of a Greek goddess. Both seemed somewhat familiar but the guys weren't paying much attention to their faces. The blond one wasn't as well endowed as her dark haired friend but she was very athletic looking and both had legs that went on forever.

Ollie made a mental note to offer the two private lessons at the end of the day.

Booster decided that he would find some way to have the two on a few of his commercials. Of course they would have to have a few dinner dates to go over some details and he might even have to give them some general acting tips. He was sure he could squeeze them into his busy schedule.

Plastic Man's jaw dropped to the ground several times. It was quite obvious to him that the forty plus girls were very much attracted to him. They were all smiling invitingly and they were all dressed in mouthwateringly tight or short clothing or both. He decided to focus on just a few of the girls to start off.

After careful study he decided to go with the tall, muscular red head- she really filled out her short pink one piece dress rather nicely; the gorgeous dark haired girl with the red bikini top and matching red mini skirt and sunglasses; the blond with the white bikini top and blue mini skirt and sunglasses; and then there was the blond lady with the leopard bikini. She was pretty; not nearly as attractive as the other three but Plastic Man had a thing for leopard bikinis.

Plastic Man licked his lips and moved in for the kill. "Hi, ladies. First time seeing a real superhero up close? Kinda intimidated? Feel a bit nervous? Don't worry. We're the real deal. I'm not shallow. I'm just like any other guy you'd meet. I have layers to me, you know."

There was no response at first. That was good. It meant the four he had selected were good listeners and they were obviously at a loss for words from the excitement of meeting him.

He continued enthusiastically. "Speaking of layers, how many do you ladies have on? Haha! The right answer is: too many! That's right! We're gonna have to do something about that! We don't have to do it here. We can wait til we get back to my pad, but if you want to give me a little peek right now I promise that I won't complain." Plastic Man had managed to weave his head around the four ladies so many times that his neck looked like a giant peach colored constrictor. His face was currently about three inches away from the dark haired beauty's face.

He knew he had picked well since none of the four responded. "I know, you must all be overwhelmed with excitement right about now. There aren't too many ladies that can say they've spent an evening with the Plas, but you ladies will be able to say just that!" He suddenly sniffed the dark haired one deeply. His nose actually stretched and extended almost over her entire frame.

"Wow! Don't you smell extra good! You must really be excited! If you want to have some alone time with me, just say the word and I'll make it happen, baby!" Plastic Man heard the long hiss of breath escape from the girl's mouth. She was obviously about to give in to him; he could feel it. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the tall red head glaring at him. He winked at the dark haired beauty and said, "Be right back. You just stay put and keep looking gorgeous and smelling divine!"

He quickly weaved his head around so that he was face to face with the jealous red head. "Aw, don't be that way, baby! I'm not gonna neglect you! To be honest, you were the first one that caught my eye!" His body slowly snaked around until it had caught up with his neck and he slithered around the red head's body. "Tell you what. Why don't you and I tango first? That way you'll see how much I apprecia…Yow!"

Plastic Man didn't get any farther. The big red headed beauty grabbed his neck with both hands and began squeezing him hard. Anyone else's neck would have likely been broken. As it was, Plastic Man was having something of a hard time. He couldn't get his tongue to fit back in his mouth the woman was squeezing so hard, but he could breath just fine. This was made plainly evident from his nonstop talking.

"Wow! You like it rough! That's quite a grip you have there!" Plastic Man started. He suddenly found himself on the ground. The grip on his neck was gone and the red head was lying next to him unconscious. The blond in the leopard bikini was next to him as well. She was all tied up and gagged. He really liked where things were going.

Turning his head he suddenly realized that the rest of the group had moved some ways off and were oblivious to what was going on with him. They were completely focused on Ollie and Booster. The blond and dark haired beauties in sunglasses were standing next to each other. The blond one was talking. She sounded remarkably like a Leaguer.

"Captain Atom. We have two more ready for transport. Cheetah is all set for delivery to the authorities and Giganta can be teleported to Gorilla City. They have a special cell for her there."

The two removed their sunglasses and Plastic Man suddenly recognized them as Supergirl and Wondergirl. As he put himself back into normal shape he grinned and gave them the thumbs up. "That plan went off like clockwork! They never had a clue!"

He was met with glares. When the two downed women disappeared the two girls rushed back into the Hall.

"Why is that dirt bag even a member of the League? He sniffed me!" Donna screeched.

"He is so disgusting! I wanted to just freeze breath him and then hit him with a hammer!" Supergirl shouted.

"We got them all without any ruckus!" Wally zipped in enthusiastically. He was unaware of what had transpired in the back.

"Oh, there was a ruckus! And if that pervert comes anywhere near me again there's gonna be another ruckus!" Donna shouted. Her face had turned purple with rage.

Wally stopped grinning, "What happened, Donna?"

"Plas is a pervert! That's what happened! Now I feel like I should take a bath in bleach! His nose was all over me! I just want to throw up!" Donna wasn't calming down.

"Yeah, he did give you quite the sniffing!" Kara had gone from indignantly angry to extremely amused. She was currently doubled over laughing at the memory.

Wally felt uncharacteristically angry. "Plas was disrespecting you? You want me to take care of him? I'll tie him in so many knots so fast he won't know what hit him!" He was looking at Donna waiting for the okay.

Donna was in the midst of a shiver of disgust. She stopped and looked at Wally questioningly. "You would tie him in knots for me?"

Wally seemed to shift for a microsecond. "Done. He's tied up in two hundred different knots and he's in the Rockies. He won't be bothering you for a while."

Donna smiled. She felt suddenly very calm. "That was so sweet, Wally! I could just kiss you!"

Wally answered rather sulkily, "Well I did win several kisses from you yesterday."

Donna giggled, "Yes, you did, you little cheater! But you have to talk to my mother first before you can court me or kiss me."

Wally couldn't believe his ears. "You would like me to court you?"

Donna was staring at him with her big shiny eyes. "Of course, Wally. We've been friends for a year now and I couldn't imagine courting anybody else."

Kara rolled her eyes. "You two need to leave. I don't think I can stand too much more of this mushy stuff. We see enough of it with Clark and Diana. Why don't you two go be mushy somewhere else?"

Wally and Donna were just grinning stupidly at each other. They seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

"Hello! Anybody home? You guys are getting creepy. You realize that you two are staring at each other. Right? I can't believe you two just realized that you like each other! Go on a picnic or something. Somewhere I can't see you staring at each other!" Kara was getting exasperated.

Wally recovered first. "Picnic? Do you want to go on a picnic with me, Donna?"

Donna was recovering quickly as well. It just wasn't as obvious. "I would love to go on a picnic with you, Wally. But first we need to talk with…"

"But first we need to talk with my Mother!" Kara finished for her. "Sheesh! Hey Wally. I have an idea! Why don't you go with Donna to see her mother! After she castrates you, then maybe you two could go on a picnic or something," Kara snapped sarcastically.

Donna turned to Kara shocked. "Kara! Be nice to Wally! My mom isn't going to castrate him! She likes him!"

Kara sighed, "Okay. Sorry. Just promise that the two of us are still gonna get to hang out."

Donna grinned, "We're best friends. We'll always have time for each other."

Kara smiled sheepishly. "Okay, sorry for getting all weird on you, Donna. You two go have fun!"

Wally was grinning uncontrollably. "Okay, Donna. Let's go see your mom." He scooped Donna up in his arms and blurred to the embassy.

======Meanwhile, Above the Hall of Justice======

Diana turned to Clark. "They did it. They took them all down without even a fight. That was simply amazing. But I knew that they could do it."

Superman smiled, "So I guess there's nothing keeping us from going to visit your mother now, is there?"

Diana grinned back at him. "No, there is not. You seem to be in a hurry to court me."

Clark pulled her to him gently. "I'm in a very big hurry to court you. I'm dying to kiss you."

Diana pushed Clark away teasingly. "Then it is best if we stopped wasting time. Follow me, Superman!"

The two sped away towards the embassy.


	6. Chapter 6

Open House At The Hall Of Justice

Chapter 6

A Couple of Sensitive Matters

Themysciran Embassy

Wally and Donna stood in front of the teleporting mirror on the top floor of the embassy. Mala was there as well. She was acting ambassador in Diana's absence. She was answering Donna's question.

"Yes, the queen is currently at home. She has taken the next four days off from traveling and I believe she may be planning on actually coming here to visit both you and Princess Diana, but I do not know when. So I am sure she will be pleasantly surprised to see you, your Highness." She spoke respectfully to Donna but looked at Wally suspiciously. She had seen the young man in action before and he was very impressive but she couldn't imagine the queen being too happy to discover that her youngest daughter was frolicking around with the boy who could move faster than Zeus's lightning bolts. In fact, she was pretty sure she would see the young hero come limping back through the portal in the not too distant future.

Donna gave her a big smile, "Thanks, Mala!" Turning she grabbed the Flash by the hand and tugged him towards the portal. "Come on, Wally! If we hurry we can catch her before lunch!"

Mala watched the two disappear through the portal. The young, masked man had seemed very happy but extremely nervous and when he had been dragged through she had noticed a somewhat green aspect to his face. It made her chuckle out loud at the thought of such a powerful hero being so nervous and scared of meeting the queen. Perhaps he was a good match for the princess after all.

"Hello, Mala!"

Mala turned around and found herself face to face with the Princess Diana and the one called Superman. The two were holding hands. Mala rolled her eyes without meaning to. "Another happy couple to visit the queen?" she asked uncharacteristically sarcastic.

She realized too late that she was being rude when she noticed her princess and the one called Superman looking at her in confusion.

"I wish to speak to my mother and hoped that she was available at the moment." Diana explained to her, still obviously confused by her behavior and statements.

Mala smiled, she knew that most of her sisters approved of Superman for the elder princess. She wondered if the Queen did as well. If she did not then they would be walking back through the portal in minutes. "Oh, she is available. I believe that she has an important appointment just ahead of you that cannot wait, but following that, she should be free," Mala answered laughing on the inside.

"Thank you so much, Mala! We will see you soon!" Diana answered happily as she tugged on Superman's hand and pulled him through the portal.

Mala couldn't help but notice that Superman's face had seemed a little green. Mala doubled over in laughter.

======Themyscira======

Hippolyta was in her study. There was a guard posted outside the door and her general and best friend was with her looking over old documents and manuscripts. She wanted them all reorganized and she was thinking about having all of the non magical ones digitalized. On her trip she had visited several Themysciran shelters for women and she had been impressed with the speed of the computer systems but she had also been cautioned about the dangers. She was quite certain that on Themyscira there would be a way to have the digital files magically protected.

She had just started to discuss her idea with Phillipus and Menalipe when Helene, the captain of her guard, interrupted with a, "Your Highness?"

"Yes, Helene. What is it?" the queen responded, looking up from the table.

"Princess Donna is here," Helene responded. It was obvious from her face that there was more.

"That is wonderful news, Helene. I always enjoy a visit from either or both of my daughters, but something tells me there is more that I need to be told." She raised her eyebrows as she waited for Helene to continue.

Helene smiled. "Yes, your Majesty. There is more. Princess Donna wants to meet with you to speak about a sensitive matter."

Now Hippolyta was perplexed. Helene obviously knew something more, but Hippolyta had the sense that she was being mysterious and cautious about giving her too much information. She assumed on orders of the princess. She was always trying to surprise her and making her sister Amazons make promises of secrecy. Hippolyta smiled. It never stopped her from finding out the truth long before her daughter wanted her to. It was one of the perks of being a very wise and very respected queen.

"Very well, I will meet Donna in the lower garden, if you could direct her there for me." Hippolyta stood up. She was a bit worried. The "sensitive matter" portion of Helene's explanation had her motherly instincts going crazy.

"As you wish, my Queen, I shall send them right away." Helene spun on her heels and was almost out the door when she was stopped by a single word from the queen.

"Them? Who exactly is with my little Donna?" Hippolyta asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just a young man, your Highness," Helene responded quickly and was gone.

Hippolyta released her breath with a hiss. So the sensitive matter was that Donna liked a boy and most likely was bringing him to present to her for approval.

Hippolyta made her way to the door of the library and turned. Facing Phillipus and Menalipe she said, "I will return shortly."

Walking quickly, she stopped at her bedchamber and strapped her magical sword, forged by Hephaestus himself, to her side. She slipped on the sandals Hermes to increase her speed just to be on the safe side and turned to leave her room.

As she opened the door she was shocked to find Helene standing there attempting to knock on the door. As it was, she nearly knocked on the queen. Both fearless Amazons jumped back with quiet yelps at the unexpected appearance of the other. The queen recovered first.

"You startled me, Helene. What is it, now?" Hippolyta asked.

"You startled me as well, your Majesty! If it were not for my lightening fast reflexes, I might have knocked on your head instead of the door! I don't know if I could have ever forgiven myself!" started Helene, a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes.

There was just the wrong amount of jest in her voice that Hippolyta looked her sternly in the eye and, without encouraging Helene's sudden attack of clowning, repeated her question. "You had another message for me, Helene?"

Helene was instantly all business realizing that she had spoken inappropriately. "Yes, your Majesty! The princess Diana is here and would like to see you on a sensitive matter."

Queen Hippolyta looked both stunned and confused, "Diana? A sensitive matter? This is Diana and not Donna? Did you mean both or just one of them?"

"Both Princesses are here to see you on sensitive matters, your Majesty," Helene informed her very matter of fact.

"Very well, tell Diana to wait for me outside the lower garden. I will meet with her there after I have attended to Donna," the queen commanded.

Helene stood straight up, saluted her queen, spun on her heels and marched off just as she reached the corner of the hall she called back, "I will inform them to wait outside the lower gardens for you, your Majesty!" and then she was gone.

Hippolyta stopped cold. Them? Diana was with someone as well? Hippolyta didn't know what was going on but she grabbed the gauntlet of Atlas before she left her bedchamber and headed to the lower garden.

Donna and Wally sat in the lower garden waiting for the queen. Donna was extremely excited, so she was pacing. Wally was extremely nervous. He was sitting very still. Donna was in a talkative mood. Wally was uncharacteristically quiet.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Wally. My mom loves you! I know she does! Anytime she's ever listed guys that she wanted to kill or hurt or castrate, you name has never come up!" Donna encouraged him.

Wally gave her a weak smile. "So I'm not on her kill and castrate list? So I guess that's good right?"

Donna continued, "Yes, that's good! Also, whenever she talks about no good cowards and men she thinks of as pigs she has never mentioned you!"

Wally nodded his head, "That's good, I guess. Your mom has never referred to me as a pig or coward."

Donna could see that Wally was slowly relaxing. "That's right, Wal. And anytime your name has ever come up in her presence I've never seen her make a mad or sour or disgusted face."

Wally was much more relaxed now. "Oh, that's really good! So what kind of face did she make? She was smiling?"

Donna thought for a moment, "No. She wasn't exactly smiling, but she most certainly wasn't making angry faces."

"How did she hear my name?" Wally asked curious. He assumed it was while interrogating Donna about the guys in the Titans.

"I can't remember. To be honest, she might not have heard me when your name came up in the conversation. I was talking kind of quietly to Diana at the time," Donna recalled.

Wally got very quiet as he stared at Donna open mouthed. Finally he found his voice as he stood up, forcing Donna to stop in front of him. "You were talking about me to Diana? What did you say?"

Donna blushed. "Well, I don't know. I guess it was about you being very sweet or something like that. I might have said something about you being really cute as well, but I can't remember."

Wally's heart stopped beating. "You seriously think that I'm sweet and cute?"

Donna thought that maybe Wally was offended at being called sweet and cute. "Well, when I said cute, I didn't mean it like teddy bear cute. I meant more like handsome or good looking, cute. And when I said sweet, I meant that you had good manners and were always a gentleman and never made any rude comments to me or said anything suggestive…"

"I really hope your mom let's me court you because I want to kiss you really bad!" Wally interrupted her.

The two stood looking at each other for a long moment. Both were smiling uncontrollably and their eyes were shining. They were brought out of their trance by a small cough. Both jumped and turned to see the queen standing next to them.

Donna noticed that her mother looked very serious and not very amused.

Wally noticed that she had her sword with her and that her hand was on the hilt.

"So, Little Donna, you are here to see me on a sensitive matter and have brought your friend the Flash to help you explain the situation?" the queen inquired with an air of impatience.

Donna smiled at her mother, "Wally has something he wants to ask you. It is sensitive because it has to do with me and him."

Wally's eyes bulged as he heard Donna's response. He hadn't expected that he would have to say much and the queen seemed rather upset. He suddenly felt unsteady on his feet. He hoped that he wouldn't vibrate through the floor from being so nervous and he hoped he didn't look sick to Donna's mother.

With an embarrassingly loud gulp he turned to face Hippolyta. He pulled back his mask and looked her in the eye smiling nervously. "Hi Mrs. Hippolyta, your Honor. I'm sorry for barging in on you like this. I hope you don't get mad at Donna. She hasn't done anything. We just came here because..um…we, well, I would like very much to start kissing…wait! No! Dating….not dating. Courting! I would like your permission to court Donna, please, Ma'am."

Hippolyta watched amused as the young man nervously addressed her. Her anger had abated when she had seen that it was Wally with her daughter and not the other red headed boy that she could not stand. She took careful note of his poise, speech and manners. He was obviously nervous and scared. She found that amusing having seen him battle foes that she could never face and survive.

He had removed his mask to address her and looked her in the eye the whole time. His look had never been defiant. He had come to the point and attempted to defend her daughter. Her anger gone, she decided to see how honest the boy was. "Why do you wish to court my daughter, Flash?"

Wally was studying her face intently looking for some kind of hope. He had noted that her hand was not gripping the hilt of her sword. That had to be a good sign but she was wearing the gauntlet of Atlas. So there was still reason to be nervous. He looked at Donna who was just grinning happily at him. He smiled back, hoping he didn't look like an idiot and turned his attention back to the queen.

"Please feel free to call me Wally, your Majesty, ma'am. I want to court Donna because I couldn't imagine myself courting or kissing anybody else and she told me that I had to have your permission and she said she felt the same way about me and I think she's just amazing!" Wally didn't know when it happened but he suddenly didn't feel afraid any more. It was like his heart took over.

"Am I to understand that you have been kissing my daughter and taking advantage of her and now are asking for my permission to continue to do so?" Hippolyta couldn't help herself. She had to see and hear his response.

Wally's courage disappeared. He felt green again. "No! Your, Highness! I have never and would never take advantage of Donna! I want to kiss her real bad but I haven't! Honest! I want to court her for real!"

Hippolyta couldn't keep up the act. Her face softened and she smiled warmly at Wally. She stepped forward grabbed his arms and pulled the shocked young man into an embrace.

Wally for his part gave out an involuntary panicked yelp when the queen grabbed him and hugged him. He was half expecting a dagger to the gut, but the unexpected hug ended uneventfully. He found himself at arm's length from the queen and saw that she was smiling at him. He grinned weakly back.

"So, we're cool?" he squeaked.

Hippolyta laughed. "If my little Donna wishes to be with a man, then there is no other I would rather her be with. You are a courageous, courteous and kind young man. You have always shown respect to my daughters, my people and myself. You have my blessing. When the two of you have decided on a date to bind yourselves together make sure you inform me straightaway so that preparations can be made here."

Wally couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had said yes and had given him a hug! Wait! What was the last part she had said? Something about binding. He wasn't sure what that was all about. He would have to ask Donna about it later. He wondered if he should address her differently now that he was courting Donna, maybe call her mother or mom. Would she still want him to call her, her Majesty? He would have to ask Donna about that one as well.

Hippolyta motioned for Donna to come closer. She embraced her as well. "I am proud of your choice, daughter. I believe he is a good man. He is young and he has a big heart. You have always been a great judge of character. Just make sure that you remember that this is always your home, I am always your mother and no one is to ever mistreat you."

Donna smiled happily at her mom and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, mother! I knew you would love him and approve!"

Turning to Wally, Donna hugged him tightly around the neck and then peppered his cheeks with light kisses. Wally was both in heaven and in a panic. He had dreamed of kissing Donna since he had first met her and the desire had only grown as he had gotten to know her and grown closer to her. But a part of him just assumed that her mother would decapitate him without question for touching her daughter in any way. The fact that it was in front of her would just be all the more reason.

Donna stopped and let go of his neck. "There, you've been rewarded for all of those races you won." Her eyes twinkled up at him.

Wally grinned happily and nervously back. "I think your mom kinda likes me. I don't want to ruin it and walk out of here in several little pieces," he complained.

Donna giggled. "She's not gonna hurt you. I was the one doing the kissing! Let's go! I want you to take me on a picnic!"

Wally's courage was now back. He smiled at Hippolyta. "Thank you, your Majesty ma'am. Would you like to go on a picnic with us…Owww!"

Wally looked down to find Donna glaring at him as he rubbed the back of his arm vigorously. "Did you just pinch me? That hurt! What did I do?"

Donna answered for her mother. "My mother can't go. She's too busy. She'd be bored anyways. She likes to do older people stuff like read scrolls and pass laws and work on treaties, stuff like that…Owwww!"

Donna turned to find her mother glaring at her as she rubbed the back of her arm vigorously. "You pinched me! I can't believe you pinched me! What did I say? You mean you want to come on a picnic with us? If you do you'll have to bring your own scrolls, I don't have any in my apartment at the embassy…yikes!"

Donna turned to run. She had Wally by the hand and her mother was reaching for her arm once again when they found themselves facing Wonder Woman and Superman.

Hippolyta didn't finish her second pinch.

Donna let go of Wally's hand.

Hippolyta, Donna and Wally all noticed that the two were holding hands.

Wally got a huge grin on his face.

Donna blurted out a, "Finally!"

Hippolyta looked at them for a moment then smiled. There were very few men she respected more than Wally, only three to be exact, J'onn, Arthur and Kal-El. She had hoped that Diana would pick Kal-El if she was to pick anyone for a suitor, and here they were. They had the same love struck look about them that her little Donna and Wally had. She didn't need to ask if he had shown her daughter respect. She knew he was a man of honor. "Yes," she said. "You may court Diana, but I have one condition."

Diana and Kal looked at her and at each other stunned. "What is your condition, your Majesty?" Clark asked.

"That you join Donna, Wally and myself on a picnic. I am going to prepare myself. There is a beautiful meadow to the east. We will picnic there. The two of you can explain to me what plans you have for my daughters and I will tell you why I have said yes." Hippolyta turned and left the four stunned heroes in the garden.

Diana and Donna smiled. "We already know why she said yes. She loves you guys."

Kal and Wally looked at each other stunned. "Same day, huh? Man talk about great minds thinking alike!" Wally grinned.

Kal grinned back, "It's gonna be lots of fun being family."

"Yeah! Think of all the awesome races we will have at family reunions and the stories we can tell about each other! It's gonna be a blast!" Wally agreed enthusiastically.

Both heard soft coughing. Turning they found Diana and Donna looking at them expectantly.

Diana looked at Kal, "Was there not something you were dying to do?"

"Mother left us alone here for a reason. We cannot waste time. She will be back soon and we will not have a chance during the picnic," Donna added.

For a moment Kal and Wally looked at the girls somewhat confused then realization hit them simultaneously. Grinning wickedly they pulled their official fiancés in close and gave them the first of many happy kisses.

======Meanwhile Back At Wayne Manor======

Selina's eyes opened slowly. Usually she sprang to life, but she was too exhausted. She didn't want to sit up at all. She just wanted to snuggle back down into her soft warm bed and…Selina sat straight up staring at her surroundings. She was in a huge room laying in a king size bed. The mattress was firm but the pillows were extra soft. She was naked and alone.

Slowly the events of the previous evening came flooding back to her. She smiled at the memories but then frowned. She was definitely in his room but he was nowhere to be found. Just as she was wondering if it was his way of saying not interested, the bedroom door opened and Bruce walked in with tray.

She watched him suspiciously while admiring his bare, well muscled, upper torso. Bruce brought the tray to her side of the bed very quietly and set it on a little stand that seemed especially made for it. It made Selina wonder if this was some elaborate ritual he always went through to say good-bye to his flings.

She was caught off guard when he bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered a soft good morning in her ear. His lips just barely brushed her cheek and it sent shivers through her body.

"You seem a bit chilled all of a sudden, Selina," Bruce observed with a very dangerous look in his eyes and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Selina closed her eyes to get her conflicting emotions under control. "Are you dumping me, Bruce? Is that what this is?"

Bruce smiled and kissed her neck gently then moved down her neck to her shoulder planting small kisses and smelling her. He stopped and looked her in the eye. "I was bringing you breakfast. It's very good. If you take the cover off of the plates you'll see that there are Belgian waffles, scrambled eggs, plenty of fruit, yogurt, orange juice, toast, plenty to choose from. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up. You were quite vigorous last night. You're going to need to replenish your energy stores for today."

"Why, for the walk home?" Selina asked, staring blankly at the breakfast tray in front of her. It was quite beautiful. It looked to be made of pure silver.

"Why would you want to walk home? I thought we could spend the day together. If you need to go home I can take you and if you like I could pick you up again this evening. The early part of my evening will be free and I want to spend it with you and if you like, you could join me on patrol. It shouldn't be a long night. Most of the troublemakers are currently behind bars, locked away at Arkham or naked in my bed." Bruce was speaking quietly but his eyes were sparkling.

Selina studied him carefully. "You don't want to get rid of me?"

"I've finally caught you. Why would I want to get rid of you? Would you like to spend the day with me?" Bruce responded gently.

Selina smiled wickedly. "I have to admit that the breakfast looks very good."

"Yes, and it smells delicious as well," Bruce said as he leaned in again and kissed her neck while taking in her scent.

Selina sighed, "I like breakfast. I feel so hungry. I have a very large appetite. If I stay with you, I'll have to be fed often."

Bruce ripped the covers off of her and pushed her back onto the bed. "I was hoping that you would. I think I could help you with that. I was hoping to be able to feed you more than once a day."

Selina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down whispering in his ear. "I like the sound of that. I think you're going to have a very happy kitty on your hands."

The wide screen television suddenly came on. It was on the news. Apparently, the news of the hour was that there was a second open house going on at the Hall of Justice. The crowd was even bigger than the day before.

Selina grinned as Bruce turned the television off. "You don't want to go have some fun with your friends?"

Bruce turned back to her with a smile. "No. I think I'm going to have my hands full today."

"That was a good answer. Now where were we?" Selina purred.

"We were just about to start our breakfast," Bruce whispered huskily as he trapped her willing mouth with his.

======Meanwhile At The Hall Of Justice======

"You know, this really turned out alright." Ted smiled as he watched several children studying his little science setups.

"Yes, it did. I have at least ten new employees! They are going to be my new commercial babes. Nothing sells a product like a bikini clad hottie unless it's several bikini clad hotties!" Booster responded enthusiastically.

Ted grinned and rolled his eyes. "So, are you busy with one of your bikini babes this afternoon?"

"Naw! They'll be showing up tomorrow for interviews and tryouts for the parts. I'll just be sitting around at home tonight unless something crazy happens, like the earth gets attacked by a race of intelligent and evil lizardmen or something. I still can't believe that Space Simba tried to conquer the earth. I thought he was a good guy from the movie. Guess you can never trust Hollywood to get all the facts right," Booster responded.

Ted laughed. "Well, if you're not busy and barring any attack by evil lizard men, would you like to hang out? We could go patrolling in the Bug for a while or just watch a movie, maybe have a workout. I already worked out this morning but I could do it again."

"Yeah! Sure! That sounds great!" Booster responded.

"Oooh! Could we come too?"

Ted and Michael turned to see Beatriz and Tora looking at them expectantly. For a moment the two were speechless. After some coughing and throat clearing Ted finally found his voice. "Um, sure. I just installed a few more seats in the bug. We could go anywhere you like!" he squeaked.

"That's great! You two are wonderful! We'll leave as soon as everybody goes home! Come on Tora. Let's go pack our bathing suits. Maybe the boys will take us to some remote tropical paradise for a swim!" The two girls disappeared into the crowd heading for their quarters to pack. Tora looked back, smiled sweetly and waved.

Ted and Michael stared after them with their mouths open. They finally were able to look at each other and then the crowd. The crowd showed no intention of leaving and the day was still young. Both groaned audibly. It was going to be a very long day.

_A/N_

_That's it for now. Maybe one day we'll have to visit the picnic, the manor, the double date and beyond. Thank you to all who read and of course a special thank you to all who took time to review. Also thanks to Hellacre for her beta and to Wondercat for the inspiration for the story._

_See you all soon!_


End file.
